


Only For You

by wicciangirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Betrayal, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, First Time, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicciangirl/pseuds/wicciangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam, they are acting like I killed Katy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

Running to catch his ringing phone, Adam hissed as he knocked his leg against a table. Picking up his phone, Adam grinned seeing it was Kris’s number.

“Yeah, baby.” Adam said smiling.

“Adam, I need you, please.”

Terrified by the fear and despair Adam quickly demanded, “Kris, are you hurt? Where are you?”

Kris said brokenly, “Katy’s dead. She was dead, in the bath when I got home. I...I tried to help her but...”

Adam gasped, “God, Kris. I'm so sorry. I'll be there right away.”

 “Adam, they are acting like I killed Katy. I would never hurt her.”

Adam said in disbelief, “WHAT!  Kris, don’t say a word. I'll sort out a attorney for you. I’ll be there soon, baby. Have they...are you being charged with anything?”

“No, they are just going to question me but I can see it in their eyes. Just hurry, Adam.” Kris begged his best friend, his lifeline in many ways.

After they had both said goodbye, Adam grabbed his emergency bag from the closet, he always kept a bag ready with a change of clothes and toiletries. As he headed out of his house, Adam trawled through his phone for the number of Kris’s agent knowing he would keep quiet about Kris needing a attorney.

With a calmness he didn’t feel Adam said, “Ron, I need a criminal attorney to meet me at the police station. Kris is being questioned about Katy’s murder. Kris doesn’t think they’re going to charge him at the moment but I want an attorney there just in case.”

Ron fumed, “What?? Fuck, the press will have a field day with this. I’ll get someone there ASAP but perhaps you shouldn’t be there.”

“I’m going,” Adam said forcefully.

“Fine but keep your mouth shut, you know how words can be twisted.”

Adam snarled, “Don’t you dare talk to me like that, Ron. I know what I am doing.”

*******

Sitting opposite the seemingly grieving man Detective Holly Byrne said, “Mr Allen, please can you tell me how you found Katy?”

The detective had seen people apparently torn apart by the death of a loved one who were later found to have to have played some part in their death. She had learnt years ago to be suspicious of every reaction.

Staring at the woman Kris said emotionlessly, “I came home around six thirty this morning and got a drink of water before going to the bedroom. Katy wasn’t in bed. I heard a noise from the bathroom. I opened the door and she was in the bath. She wasn’t moving and there was a radio in the water. I lifted her out and gave her CPR. I phoned for an ambulance. It didn’t work, I couldn’t bring her back.”

“Where were you until that time?” The detective asked.

Kris said emotionlessly, “I left the house at seven yesterday morning. I did a few radio and television appearances until noon. I got to the recording studio at around twelve thirty to write and lay down some tracks. I met up with Adam...Adam Lambert, that is, at the studio and we worked on a few songs. I phoned Katy and told her I was going to have dinner with Adam. Adam and I went back to his place around five last night. I left Adam’s sometime after five fifteen this morning, I know because Adam had the radio playing as he made breakfast.”

“Did Katy know you were going to spend the night?”

Angered by the insinuation Kris said, “Adam is my closest friend and I sleep at his place a lot. I stay if I think it is too late to go home in case I disturb...disturbed Katy. Katy knew whenever I go to Adam’s in the afternoon I might not make it home that night. She was fine with it.”

“Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you or Katy?”

Staring at the woman in disbelief Kris said, “Of course not! You can’t seriously be thinking someone we know did this, they’re our friends.”

Detective Byrne said calmly, “It’s a routine question, Mr Allen. You can go, where will you be staying so we can get hold of you later?”

 “With Adam. You can reach me on my cell, at his number or at his place.” Kris said tiredly.

*******

Adam groaned as he saw the swarm of journalists standing outside the station, he could only assume they were here for Kris. Getting out of the car, Adam put on the calm, collected mask that he had created to deal with assholes in the media.

“Adam, have you spoken to Kris?”

“How do you feel about Katy’s death?”

“Were Katy and Kris going to get a divorce?”

Adam sighed in relief as he set foot inside the police station, noticing the surprised looks directed his way. He was just about to ask where Kris was when the man in question walked out of a small interview room and practically fell into Adam’s arms. Adam tightly hugged the dishevelled shaking man, ignoring the reactions of the people around him. Kris needed him and that was all he cared about.

“Mr Lambert, I am Detective Byrne. Can I speak to you for a few minutes?”

Looking at the tall golden-brown woman Adam nodded saying, “Sure.”

“Where were you from noon yesterday to six thirty this morning?” Byrne asked politely.

Having expected the question Adam reeled off, “Rehearsals from around eleven yesterday morning to around one yesterday afternoon. After rehearsals I went to the studio, I got there around two. We got to my place around quarter past five, I think, and had dinner. I left the apartment around three thirty because I woke up with lyrics in my head. I'm composing a song and it helps me think if I walk around a bit. I got back to my place around five and made breakfast. I’ve been at my place since Kris left this morning. ”

“Okay. I will be in touch if I have any questions.” The detective said with a smile.

“I'll happily answer any questions, detective.” Adam said sincerely.

Adam returned his attention to the man at his side, seeing the shock, pain and anger in Kris’s expressive eyes. Adam knew from experience that Kris was close to having a meltdown and they needed to get somewhere private quick, Kris would hate it if someone caught his emotional display on camera. One hand supportively on Kris’s arm, Adam led the way to the door only to be knocked into by a familiar face.

“How are you doing, Kris?” Ron said quickly.

Adam glared at the agent, remembering how the man’s first thought had been the negative press and not Kris’s wellbeing. Once the man had moved out of the way, Adam led Kris out the door, careful to keep holding on to Kris as they fought their way through the swarm of reporters.

*******

Detective Byrne looked up at her partner as he walked in carrying a folder containing the Katy Allen autopsy report.

As her partner took a seat at the desk opposite Detective Byrne said, “So what is the time and cause of death?”

Detective Garner replied, “Sometime between two and six this morning, and she drowned. She has defensive wounds so it was definitely murder.”

“Kris Allen or Adam Lambert could have done it. Something tells me they had something to do with her death. Let’s see what the security cameras at the Allen house tell us.”

“If they had something to do with it, we’ll catch them.” Garner vowed.

*******

As soon as they got into his home, Adam pulled Kris over to the sofa and let his friend fall into his arms. He held tightly as Kris broke down, crying in despair and anger; knowing there was nothing he could do to take away the pain. All he could do was be there for Kris and help him through his pain. Adam knew the next step would be to speak to Katy’s parents and arrange a funeral for the woman but he wasn’t sure if Kris would be up to making the call himself. Although he would feel slightly uncomfortable since he didn’t know Katy’s parents, Adam was willing to make the call if Kris wanted.

Wiping the last of the tears from his eyes, Kris allowed himself to relax against Adam’s reassuringly solid presence. He would have to get up and face everything that happened soon but for a few minutes, he wanted to just pretend everything was a bad dream.

Kris took a deep breath before saying softly, “I don’t know what I'm going to do now. I can’t believe she’s gone. Who would hurt her?”

“I’ve got no idea. Katy was an amazing lady.” Adam said sincerely.

“Yeah. I...I need to call Katy’s parents and let them know what’s happened. If they haven’t heard it from the news, why would some reporter do that...not even giving me a chance to tell her family she’s died?”

Adam cautiously replied, “I’ve got no idea, some cretin enjoy destroying lives. Are you up to calling Katy’s parents? I can call them.”

Kris said honestly, “No, I need to do it. I should call them now before I lose it completely.”

“Okay, I can go and get you something to eat while you call them.” Adam said delicately.

“Can you just stay next to me while I call them? I...I just need you here.”

As Adam’s arm went back across his shoulders, Kris relaxed and took his phone from his pocket. He had no idea how he was going to break the news, he couldn’t believe it had happened himself. Somehow not knowing the motive behind his wife’s murder made it worse.

As he heard Katy’s mom on the other end of the line Kris said lowly, “Hello, Peggy. It is Kris, is Peter there as well? I'm afraid the paper’s are right, K...Katy’s dead. It happened sometime this morning at home.”

Kris shook his head at Peter’s question saying, “No, I don’t know what happened. The police are investigating...I don’t know if they have any suspects.”

In a tired and grief-stricken voice Kris said, “I wasn’t there...I found her afterwards. Yeah. Okay, bye.”

As he heard the call disconnect Kris let out a shuddering sigh and buried his face into Adam’s shoulder. He wanted to stay there forever, away from the accusations that he had killed Katy. Kris knew that if he stopped to think about what had happened, how Katy had died all alone, he would end up in pieces so the only thing he could do was focus on giving Katy the funeral she deserved.

Kris said brokenly, “I need to start making arrangements...talk to someone about a funeral. Katy would want to be buried in Arkansas. I’ve got no idea how to go about doing it.”

Adam said vowed, “I'll help you figure it out. Why don’t you go and try to get some sleep? I will make some calls.”

As much as he wanted to start making arrangements, Kris felt drained, the traumatic morning had made him physically and emotionally exhausted. He let Adam gently guide him into the bedroom and undress him, surrendering to his pain and loss secure that Adam would be there when he fell. Adam gently pushed him down on the bed and pulled the covers up to Kris’s chest.

Adam placed a chaste kiss to Kris’s head before saying, “Just rest, baby. I'll take care of everything and I'm just in the next room if you need me.”

“Adam...I’m glad you are here. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I'm always going to be here, Kris.” Adam vowed before quietly leaving the bedroom.

*******

Byrne said thoughtfully, “I had a quick word with the doorman at Lambert’s apartment who said Lambert left at three thirty this morning and came back at four forty. Allen left the building at five twenty. Now since there wouldn’t be bad traffic, Allen could be back at his place in twenty minutes.”

Playing devil’s advocate Garner said, “Yeah but the ME said Katy died between two and six.”

Byrne suggested, “He could have killed her in twenty minutes easy and since she was in water, it would make it a little more difficult to approximate ToD. We weren’t called until six fifty, plenty of time. What do we know about Lambert’s apartment bloc? Are there any other exits?”

“Yep, one service elevator and exit, two staircases leading to the back of the building and three fire escapes. There are no cameras on the service exit or the fire escapes.”

Byrne said tiredly, “Wonderful. What about the background checks on Allen and Lambert?”

Garner reported, “They’re both clean. There are a few rumblings about them having an affair but nothing concrete. Everyone I spoke to said Adam is devoted to Kris.”

“Devoted enough to kill for him?”

With a nonchalant shrug Garner said. “Who knows? There’s no signs of forced entry and nothing appears to be missing so either someone she knew or a ruse was used to help the perp get in. The video from the Allen house is still being examined, apparently it’s been distorted somehow. So far we have no motive and no evidence, I guess we’ll have to go back to knocking on doors.”

“Oh joy(!)” Byrne replied as she stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

*******

As Kris snored away, Adam was busy trying to think of some way to help Kris get through the pain. He knew enough about the younger man to say that Kris would just end up burying his pain and grief if given a chance. Whilst Adam was aware it would help for the moment, in the long term it would only become a festering wound that would end up destroying Kris from the inside out.

As his phone started ringing loudly, Adam quickly answered it hoping it hadn’t disturbed Kris’s much needed rest.

“Adam here.”

His agent Marie said commandingly, “You’ve got a taping for MTV in an hour, Adam. Do not be late!”

“I'm not going. I can’t leave Kris,” Adam said firmly.

Marie said annoyed, “Yes you can. If you don’t turn up then you will be sued and I'm sure you don’t want that.”

Adam refuted, “I don’t give a shit about it. Kris just lost his wife. He needs me. I’ve got enough money to pay them off anyway.”

Adam jumped when Kris’s voice came out of nowhere.

“You can go, Adam. I'm not going to do anything stupid or go out and face the press. I'll just...go back to bed until you get home.”

Adam hung up the phone as he turned to look at Kris, noticing the three hours sleep had helped and the man now had a little colour in his cheeks. He quickly walked over and pulled Kris into a gentle hug, feeling the man relax against him. One thing he had noticed about Kris since they met was that the man loved being touched by those he was closest to and Adam had been floored to realise he had been given that permission within hours of them being assigned to group two in the top thirty six.

“It’s just one TV show. I’d rather be here with you.”

 “Just go, Adam. It’s okay...really.” Kris said putting a hand on Adam’s arm.

Seeing Kris wouldn’t be swayed, Adam nodded reluctantly. He reasoned Kris probably needed some time alone to grieve and organise his thoughts. The taping wouldn’t take long and he could pick up some food on the way back since he didn’t have much in the cupboards.

*******

Figuring Katy’s death wouldn’t be big enough news for the major channels Kris switched on the television, needing some distraction as he waited for Adam to get back. Despite what he had said, Kris really didn’t want to be alone because it gave his mind free reign to draw up scenarios of what had happened to Katy, each one more violent than the last.

He froze as he heard the reporter on TV say Katy’s name, he quickly turned up the volume and listened in shock.

A man wearing a grey suit was standing outside Kris’s home saying, “Katy Allen, actress and wife of former American Idol, Kris Allen was found dead at their LA home at approximately seven this morning. Early reports indicate that she was drowned and that the police are pursuing a number of leads.”

The news anchor Patricia Anderson said seriously, “Do we know who discovered her?”

“A source close to the investigation said that Kris Allen came back from Adam Lambert’s home this morning and found her in the bathtub. Kris had apparently spent the night with Adam after meeting up yesterday afternoon.”

The news anchor said perkily, “Thank you for your report Brian. Now onto the sports with Nathan.”

Kris switched off the television and stared at the blank screen in disbelief, he couldn’t believe they were insinuating he was having an affair just hours after he had lost his wife. Regardless of the rumours that had been circulating for years he had never had sex with Adam. While there was an undercurrent of sexual tension to their relationship, he and Adam had not acted on it. They had agreed way back in their American Idol days that they could not give in to their attraction, Kris had Katy and he would not break her heart. So they formed an extremely intense and close friendship, he would unquestionably do anything for Adam and knew Adam would do anything for him.

 Although he had never spoken to Katy about his feelings, every so often Kris had caught her looking at Adam with a mix of hate, anger, anxiety, pity and love. She seemed to know that the only one who could be a rival for his heart was Adam. Katy never once commented on Kris spending hours, nights and sometimes whole weekends at Adam’s place.

Switching off the television, Kris went to the cupboard and got out a piece of paper and pen to start making a list of everything he would have to do in order to give Katy the funeral she would want. It caused his heart to seize up every time he thought about organising her funeral but he wanted to do it rather than leaving to her parents. A loud knocking on the door made him jump, and he debated whether to answer it. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk to people but then the doorman would make sure reporters were kept out of the building. Standing, he walked over to the door, and took a deep breath before opening it.

“What do you want, Ron?” Kris asked tiredly.

Looking at Kris as if he was stupid Ron said, “We need to discuss damage control, Kris.”

Kris growled at the word damage control to describe the murder of the woman he loved. He was suffocating in pain and here was his supposed friend talking about it as if it was nothing, as if she didn’t matter.

Kris’s anger exploded, “DAMAGE CONTROL? You are talking about the murder of the woman I loved. That’s it, Ron. I don’t want you to be my agent, I'll speak to the record company about getting someone else. Don’t worry; I'll pay whatever is in the contract to compensate you.”

“You can’t do that!” Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yes, I can. Now get out,” Kris said menacingly.

Ron glared before walking away saying, “I can see you need some time to calm down. I'll speak to you tomorrow.”

Kris firmly closed the door, leaning against it to catch his breath. All he wanted was for Adam to be there, to hold him and calm the anger in his blood. Kris couldn’t give in to his emotions, he didn’t think Adam would appreciate a trashed apartment. Walking back to the sofa, he picked up the notepad and went back to organising the funeral.

*******

After three hours of taping Adam walked into the apartment, exhausted after having to fight his way through the press outside, at least the doorman meant that there was no way anyone could get inside the building. He wasn’t ready to deal with the inevitable accusations from the press and neither was Kris. Adam knew how the media operated after years of experience; he knew the press and paparazzi would somehow use Kris’s grief against him.

Stepping into the apartment Adam saw Kris lying on the sofa and intent on not waking the grieving man, stealthily walked past him towards the study. As he walked past, Kris’s hand flew out and grabbed his wrist, not hurting but enough to stop Adam from moving. Adam looked down and fell into Kris’s bewitching eyes, seeing the pain, fear, anger and a spark of something he could only describe as hope.

“I'm glad you are home, I...I’m not doing too well alone. I keep thinking about what might have happened to Katy. Sit down, Adam.”

“You don’t have to be alone, Kris. Have you spoken to your parents yet?” Adam said delicately as he sat down next to Kris.

“No, I need to do that. Can I use your phone? My cell went hours ago,” Kris said holding out a hand.

Once he got the phone Kris quickly dialled, feeling like a heel for not phoning them earlier. He knew they must have heard about Katy’s death but he was too caught up in his own pain to make the call..

Hearing his mom’s voice on the other end of the line Kris started crying, “She’s dead, momma. Katy’s dead...I found her.”

Trying to hide her tears Kim said, “Oh, Kristopher. I...I’m so sorry. You are not by yourself, are you?”

With a shuddering breath Kris answered, “N...no, I'm at Adam’s.”

“Good. We’ll be there on the next flight.” Kim reassured.

“No...wait until I call you once I’ve...made arrangements,” Kris said desperately. He didn’t want his parents to see him fall apart.

Kim said reluctantly, “If that’s what you want. I love you, Kris.”

“I love you too, momma. Bye.” Kris said before ending the call.

“Have you eaten today, Kris?” Adam asked concerned.

“Not since earlier. I don’t feel hungry.”

“I'll rustle you up an omelette. Do you want to put some music on?” Adam said, figuring that the television and the radio would be dominated by reports of Katy’s death.

“Do you have a copy of the tracks you’ve already recorded?” Kris said hopefully.

Adam nodded grabbing a disc from the CD rack and putting it on. Adam always kept a copy of his recordings for the album he was completing in case he had ideas about how to change the track. Adam had composed the CD the day before when he had laid down six of the fourteen tracks on his new album. Seeing Kris was now sitting on the sofa, Adam walked over to the kitchen to make Kris’s food.

**********

Detective Garner pressed play and detective Byrne exchanged a triumphant smile with her partner. Finally, the footage from the Allen house was ready, the camera had been pointed directly at the front door of the house, so hopefully, the murderer had used the front door.

As the screen displayed the front door of the Allen house, the time code on the bottom of the screen read nine a.m. the day before. Making themselves comfortable the detectives prepared for a long wait to get to anything even slightly relevant, they had decided to get coverage of the last twenty four hours so they didn’t miss anything.

At one p.m., Garner let out a cry of triumph as a man was pictured onscreen. Unfortunately, his face was hidden by a baseball hat. All they had was the man’s height, based on where his head was in relation to the door and even that was iffy since the man could be wearing hidden lifts.

The footage with time code three forty five showed Katy opening the door for the man with a smile, dressed in a sheer pink robe. Then at four fifteen, the man walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

Byrne found it interesting that Katy just let the man in without complaint, given the time, it was suspicious. To her, it implied that Katy knew the man since most women wouldn’t let a stranger into their house especially at that time.

Knowing it was best to get to the end of the tape before they made any assumptions as to nature of Katy Allen's relationship with the mysterious man, the detectives continued watching the screen. The next important image was Kris Allen arriving at the house at six twenty seven, followed by the police at six forty.

Byrne pressed pause and looked over at her partner, “Okay, so she knew her killer and he is Caucasian, around 6ft to 6ft 5” and he seems to have a thin build. Okay, I’ve just described at least half of LA. We need to narrow this down, let’s start by questioning the people she worked with on...what’s her TV show again?”

“Savannah Nights. It’s apparently some daytime drama thing, my sister loves it.”

Byrne smirked, “Well, I didn’t think it was you, Frank.”

Garner grinned saying, “Let’s get down there and question the cast. I want to have another word with Adam Lambert and Kris Allen as well...something is a little funny there.”

Byrne looked at her watch, seeing it was now four p.m. and doubted they would get the interviews with Katy’s colleagues finished before six thirty. It looked like they would be going into overtime on the case but the brass wanted it solved ASAP.

*******

Byrne looked at the fresh faced, tall, willowy brunette woman who practically exuded sex. It was easy to see why Carina Brewer was so often on the arms of A List stars. She was the main female star in Savannah Nights and had worked on the show since it was created three years ago.

Byrne said calmly, “Hello Miss Brewer I am Detective Holly Byrne and this is my partner Frank Garner. We are investigating Katy Allen’s death.”

Carina Brewer said with calmly, “Nice to meet you. I can’t say I'm surprised, Katy made a lot of enemies. She was so arrogant and demanding. She seemed to think being the wife of an American Idol winner meant she would automatically get a major role. I was at the audition, she was horrendous then and hasn’t improved much. I wouldn’t have booked her for anything more than playing a coma victim. She got the part the old fashioned way by fucking her way to the top. She fucked Ben, one of the writers and our producer Oliver.”

Garner was surprised by the matter of fact tone when the beautiful actress spoke about Katy. No one else had indicated Katy was anything but adored by those she met, finally it seemed they were finding out the dirt in Katy Allen’s life.

“How do you know that, Miss Brewer?” Byrne asked intrigued.

Carina smiled, “This place is like a sieve when it comes to secrets. I think the only one who didn’t realise everyone knew was Katy. I'm not sure she would have cared anyway. I have to say, I felt sorry for her hubby. Whenever he’d drop by to see her, it was easy to see that he loved her. The best person to talk to is Sam Dalton. She was Katy’s best friend on the show. Sam’s dressing room is two doors down and she is a little upset.”

“Anything else you want to tell us?”

“Nope, Detective Byrne. As much as I despised her, I hope you find Katy’s killer. At least that way she will stop hogging the headlines.”

“Thanks for your help.” Garner said with a smile before leaving the room with his partner hot on his heels.

Garner commented to his partner, “Interesting. So do you think Kris Allen knew about his wife’s cheating?”

“We’ll have to ask him. So let’s go and see this Sam Dalton. Hopefully, she will know who she was sleeping with. Got to say this would be a good motive for Allen to have killed her.”

The detectives knocked on the dressing room and waited for someone to answer. They knew the room was occupied because they could faintly hear music from inside. Finally, Byrne became annoyed and knocked again.

“WHAT?”

“Hello Ms Dalton. I am Detective Frank Garner and this is my partner Holly Byrne. We are investigating the death of Katy Allen. I understand you were close to Katy? I know this might be hard but we need to ask some questions about Katy.”

“Oh...come in,” Sam said as she moved aside for the pair.

Sam Dalton was a petite redhead with wide blue eyes that were ringed with red from crying. It was clear to see the woman had cared about Katy so hopefully they would be able to get some useful information.

Sam said softly, “I'll help. I want the bastard who killed her to pay. It’s weird, I only just saw her at lunch yesterday.”

Garner asked, “We’ve been informed that Katy was sleeping with someone on set, is that true?”

Sam replied firmly, “Katy had needs that her husband couldn’t meet so she found other people to satisfy her. Katy also wanted to get noticed and make her name for herself. She wasn’t a slut or anything, just determined to have the career she had dreamed of for years.”

 “Who was she involved with?” Byrne asked, going in for the kill.

 “Jon Hamilton, one of the new writers. He seems like a nice guy but little naive. I think he honestly loves Katy. She told me that he would do anything she asked of him. He’s hasn’t come in today, probably too upset.”

“Did Katy ever tell you if her husband knew about her affairs?” Byrne asked thoughtfully.

Sam shook her head, “No, but she thought Kris was in love with someone else even if he hadn’t slept with them. Kris was still cheating on her, an emotional affair is just as bad as a physical affair.”

 “Did she ever talk about leaving her husband?” Byrne asked thoughtfully,

Sam grinned, “There’s no way she would do that. Katy made it clear that she enjoyed the finer things in life but then most of us do.”

“Okay, that’s all the questions we have. Thanks.” Byrne said with a polite smile.

“My pleasure detectives.”

Outside the room Byrne said quickly, “So we need to speak to Jon Hamilton and Kris Allen. Let’s hope we can get a quick result.”

Garner nodded and the detectives walked down the corridor, invigorated by the new lead and insight into Katy’s life.

*******

Kris was half asleep as he lay on the sofa with his head on Adam’s chest, they hadn’t slept yet but they were taking comfort from each other’s presence. He had no idea what time it was but he wanted to stay like this forever, the images of Katy lifeless body were drowned out by Adam’s heartbeat.

A knock on the door caused him to look up in alarm, he hoped Ron hadn’t come back to bitch at him because he would lost it of he saw the man’s smug face again. Kris walked over to the door, darting quick look back at Adam, who was yawning slightly.

Opening the door, Kris was surprised to see the police standing on the other side. He didn’t think they would be coming to see him again so soon, hopefully it meant they were closer to finding Katy’s killer.

“Mr Allen. Can we come in, please?” Byrne said politely.

“Of course,” Kris answered moving aside to let the pair walk into the room.

Adam nodded in greeting and gestured for the pair to sit down on the other sofa, eager to find out what the latest development was, hoping that a suspect would be in custody soon.

 “Does this mean you have a lead?” Kris said as he sat down.

“”We have a few avenues we are pursuing. Kris, did you know Katy was having an affair?” Byrne said directly.

Kris recoiled in disbelief, “What? How can you say that?”

Kris could feel Adam’s arm coming around him and took strength from the familiar touch. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, why would they think Katy was cheating on him? He would have known if something was wrong between them.

Garner said gently, “Mr Allen, I'm afraid we have been told by a number of people that Katy was having an affair. Did she ever mention getting a divorce?”

Kris shook his head, “No, of course not. Who...who was she seeing? Was it someone on the show?”

“It was someone she worked with. Katy told a friend that she thought you were seeing someone else. Are you?”

Kris shook his head, “No, detective Byrne. I’ve never been unfaithful.”

Seeing Kris was close to overloading Adam decided it was time to say something and give the man some breathing space.

“Do you have anything else you need to speak to us about?” Adam

Byrne shook her head saying, “Not at the moment. Thank you for your time.”

Once he had ushered the police out of the apartment, Adam hurried back over to the sofa where Kris was sitting, staring vacantly as he tried to get his thoughts under control.

“Why would she cheat on me?”

Adam shrugged, “No idea, baby. I know things were a little strange between you sometimes but it never occurred to me that she was seeing another man.”

“Yeah. Do you think we can get out of here without anyone seeing us?”

“Why?” Adam asked warily.

“I just need to take a walk and clear my head.”

Adam said reluctantly, “I'll call downstairs and ask Tim to try to rid of the press outside. Kris, we will probably end up tailed if we do go out.”

Kris nodded, “Yeah, but they won’t follow us if we just drive somewhere we can leave the car and walk.”

“As you wish, baby. Go and get freshened up,” Adam said seriously.

Kris quickly hugged Adam who had become his life raft in the sea of pain and tragedy he was drowning him. Kris was relieved that he had a change of clothes at Adam’s since he wasn’t in the mood  to go shopping for clothes and he never wanted to step foot in his house again. In the marbled bathroom, Kris looked in the mirror seeing his eyes were heavy through a combination of pain and exhaustion. Kris quickly splashed some water on his face, hoping it would help. Drying his face, Kris walked into the lounge to find Adam putting on a leather jacket. He took the denim jacket Adam held out, absently thinking that he had been wondering just where the jacket had disappeared to.

As they stepped out of the building, the reporters and paparazzi who had been staking out the apartment the entire day besieged Kris and Adam. Fearing he would lose Adam as they tried to fight their way through the press, Kris grabbed onto Adam’s arm and was half pulled through the crowd.

The pair quickly got into Adam’s car, not knowing their destination was but knowing they would find somewhere Kris could let off steam and think without feeling trapped. Adam ignored the press following them, they couldn’t follow them around all day.

Eventually they arrived at a place Adam thought would give Kris the peace and quiet he needed to think, the Beverley Gardens. Parking the car, Adam turned to Kris, pleased to see the man looked a little more relaxed now they were out of the apartment. He quickly decided they should for a walk in the rose garden, hopefully it would be quieter than the jogging area.

Once inside the gardens Kris and Adam started walking in silence, neither feeling the need to talk. Kris was relieved to have a chance to think and get everything right in his head, knowing that Adam wouldn’t leave him alone to get trapped in his head. Adam knew Kris would talk to him when he felt ready, Kris had to be in agonising pain knowing his murdered wife had been cheating on him.

After forty minutes Kris broke the silence, “I...I’m feeling a little messed up. I love Katy and I hate her. How could she do that to me? What did I do? Why she didn’t she tell me she was in love with someone else.”

Adam said passionately, “You didn’t do anything, Kris. If she was in love with some else, she should of admitted it or at least told you that your marriage might be in trouble. Kris...it’s okay to be angry and hate her for hurting you. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“What does it make me then?” Kris said bitterly.

“Human,” Adam said honestly.

Kris said desperately, “God, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, you’re stuck with me.”

“Good,” Kris said honestly.

*******

Garner said quickly, “That was dispatch, they’re bringing Hamilton in.”

“Great, maybe we’ll get some answers.” Byrne said happily since they hadn’t been able to find the man at his apartment.

Fifteen minutes later the pair were sitting opposite Hamilton in one of the interview rooms, Hamilton was a 6ft 2”, green eyed brunette with a haunted expression. Every one of Garner’s instincts told him that Hamilton was the one they were looking for, he had seen that expression on killers before.

“You are a hard man to track down, Jon.” Garner said wryly

The man looked down at the table mumbling, “Yeah...I needed some time after Katy died.”

“Now, do you want an attorney?”

Jon shook his head, “No, I just want to get this over with.”

“We know you were having sex with Katy Allen.” Byrne said going for the throat and hoping it would catch him off guard.

“It wasn’t just sex, I loved her. She was everything to me and I would die for her.”

“You have quite a temper, Jon. Did you lose your temper with Katy this morning? Perhaps you were angry that she wouldn’t leave her husband.”

Unnerved by Byrne accusation Jon said desperately, “What? No, it wasn’t like that. I didn’t go to see her for sex. She made me promise months ago that I would do something for her. I didn’t want to but I loved her and she begged me to kill her. Katy said she was really sick but she wanted to go out on her own terms and to make her husband suffer for not being there for her when she was in hospital.”

“So what did you do?” Garner asked carefully.

Jon said softly, “We just kissed for a while then I carried her into the waiting bath. I begged her to change her mind but she said no, she hit me for even suggesting it. I got the radio from the bedroom, plugged it in and put it in the bath. It was horrible, the way she was jerking around and I wanted to stop it but I couldn’t because of my promise. I just hope that her husband suffers for making  her deal with her cancer alone.”

“Our ME said that Katy was perfectly healthy,” Byrne said calmly.

“NO!” Hamilton screamed in denial.

“Enough, Mr Hamilton. I am charging you with the murder of Katy Allen.” Garner said, shortly before the man was escorted to the holding cells.

*******

Kris frowned as he took in the sight of the two police detectives starring back at him from outside the door of Adam’s apartment, he could tell they were about to deliver bad news. He felt his heart stutter as he realised Adam hadn’t come back yet from the grocery store, Kris hadn’t thought anything of it because Adam could easily spend 45 minutes buying groceries if fans appeared.

“Please tell me Adam’s okay?” Kris begged.

Byrne asked concerned, “As far as we know Mr Lambert is fine, are you worried about him?”

“I wasn’t until you turned up looking like you were delivering bad news,” Kris said candidly.

“Can we come in, please? We have some news about Katy’s murder,” Garner said quickly.

Kris wordlessly gestured for the pair to come in, all the time wishing that Adam was there to help him because it was obvious that the detectives were about to tell him something terrible.

“Have you caught the bastard that killed her?”

“We have charged a man with her murder.”

“Thank God. Does that mean Katy’s body can be released for burial?”

“Yes. Goodbye then, Mr Allen. We just wanted to let you know that we’ve arrested someone.”

“Thank you for letting me know,” Kris said appreciating that the detectives didn’t have to tell him in person.

Adam walked in just as Kris was about to open the door to let the detectives out.

“Is everything okay?” Adam asked alarmed by the police presence.

“Yeah. They just wanted to let me know someone has been charged with Katy’s murder.”

“Great. Sorry for blocking your way out,” Adam said moving aside for the police to walk past him.

After the police, left Adam walked into the apartment and looked at Kris to see how the man felt now that someone had been caught. Adam knew that this was only the beginning, since the trial would dredge up a lot of memories and revelations Kris was not prepared for. Undoubtedly, Katy’s affair would come out during the trial and that would be a disaster for Kris who wouldn’t want his dirty laundry aired in public. Kris was a private person; he hated to reveal details of his private life to the world.

“I had best get started on arranging for the funeral. I don’t know where to start.”

“Between the two of us, we will get everything sorted.” Adam said grabbing a notepad so they could write sown everything they needed to do.

Kris said quickly, “Okay, we need to arrange to get her to Arkansas. Then see if the pastor from our old church can perform the funeral. We need to sort out the gravestone and flowers. What do you think it should read?”

“It’s not really up to me. Did she have a favourite quote from the bible or anything?” Adam said thoughtfully

“Not from the bible but she liked Rabindranath Tagore’s poems. I’ve read a lot of his poetry.”

“Are there any that seem...appropriate?”

Kris nodded, “Yeah. Say Not In Grief.

“Say not in grief that she is no more  
but say in thankfulness that she was  
A death is not the extinguishing of a light,  
but the putting out of the lamp  
because the dawn has come.”

Adam listened thoughtfully to Kris’s recital before saying, “That is a beautiful poem.”

“Yeah. I think she would have liked it and her parents probably will as well. For all that she had an affair, she was still my friend and wife.”

“I hear you. Now let’s settle down and get everything else sorted,” Adam said grabbing a phonebook to look up the numbers they would need.

The pair huddled together on the sofa as they went about organising the funeral of Kris’s wife and after a fashion Adam’s friend. While he and Katy had never really been close, Adam had accepted her place in Kris’s life and had come to regard her as a casual friend.

*******

“You okay, baby?” Adam asked as he looked over at Kris

Kris shook his head, “No. Do you think Katy’s parents hate me?”

“Of course not. What makes you say that?”

“They already hold me somehow responsible for her death and this will just make things worse,” Kris said holding up the tabloid he had picked up at the airport earlier that morning when he had left the hotel after a restless nightmare filled night.

The tabloid was all about his relationship with Adam, asserting that Adam was his lover and had been since three years ago when they had first met on American Idol. Supposedly, while drunk he had told the magazine’s anonymous source about the affair.

Opening the magazine Kris showed Adam the article about them along with alleged photographic evidence on pages two to five. The photographs were completely innocent but had been taken out of context and turned into a sordid love affair. Kris knew he shouldn’t be surprised as the press were experts at deflection, manipulation and deception. It was sad really that people couldn’t accept being so close to someone without sex being involved.

The first six depicted him and Adam with their arms around each other’s backs or him sitting with his head on the older man’s shoulder. The last and most striking photograph had been taken four months earlier during his Cold Heart tour when Adam had joined him on the road so they could work on the new song he was writing for Adam. Kris felt betrayed that such a private moment was auctioned off, knowing that only an insider could have taken the photograph. He was normally a relaxed, easy going person but all bets were off when he was betrayed, whoever had done this would have to pay.

The picture was of Kris laying with his head on Adam’s lap, the older man was stroking his hair and reading to him from the latest John Le Carre novel.

**Flashback**

Looking up from his laptop Adam said amused, “That’s the fourth time you’ve sighed as though the world were ending, honey. What’s wrong?”

“I'm tired and I can’t fall to sleep because I'm bored,” Kris explained with a small grin at Adam’s special Kris look.

It was a look Adam had created just for him, and it felt wonderful to know he was so special to Adam. The Kris look was a mix of exasperation, amusement, love and affection. It was something he would never tire of seeing.

“Only you, Kristopher. Get up a second.” Adam said with a grin.

Kris quickly stood and waited to find out Adam’s solution to his annoying problem. Adam strolled over to the blue sofa and sat down, sinking into the cushion. When Adam pulled him down, Kris went without complaint and landed half on top of Adam.

“Kris, lie down and put your head on my lap. I'll read to you until you fall asleep,” Adam said seriously.

Recognising Adam’s gentle order, Kris quickly moved into the position and grinned when he felt Adam’s long fingers in his hair.

Kris yawned, “You know that song Sanctuary...it’s only for you. I didn’t write it about or for anyone else. It’s what I think about when I think of you.”

“Thank you, baby. It is a beautiful song. Now you had better go to sleep,” Adam said gently, placing a quick kiss on Kris’s forehead.

Adam picked up a book and started reading, his voice gently lulling Kris to sleep whilst his hands continued their soothing caress.

**End Flashback**

“How did they get that picture?” Adam asked outraged that one of Kris’s friends had betrayed him.

Kris shrugged, “I don’t know. It must have been one of the dancers or band, they were the only ones on the tour bus.”

Adam nodded in agreement, at least that meant the traitor was easily to unmask since Kris only had five band members and six dancers. He couldn’t believe that whoever it was could think they could betray Kris and walk away unscathed.

“I'll eviscerate them for you,” Adam vowed.

Kris said angrily, “Have at it.”

Kris relished the knowledge that Adam would quickly destroy whoever had auctioned off the photograph, making sure they never worked in the music industry again. Adam had become one of the darlings of the music industry during the years since Idol, songwriters, producers, and artists vied for his attention and counted him amongst their friends. Kris had not been surprised since Adam had a magnetism, enthusiasm and passion that captivated people. Katy had always insisted that he should be the one getting the attention, but Kris had ignored her complaints. He had always known Adam was amazing, it was only fitting that the world was starting to recognise it.

*******

Kris ignored the hushed whispers as he walked into the church with Adam at his side, there would be gossip but he couldn’t face the funeral without Adam. Adam was the one who held him together since Katy’s death and the subsequent mind blowing revelations. He walked down to the front of the church, taking a seat next to his parents and pulling Adam down beside him. Kris weathered angry looks from Katy’s parents, he wouldn’t let them stop him from grieving for Katy or from seeking solace in Adam. Kris had loved Katy and to lose her was a blow to his heart but he couldn’t help but feel angry with her, hating her for betraying him.

Kris found himself unable to concentrate on the service, too caught up in memories of Katy. His memories were not of the distant Katy who and blamed him for everything but of the Katy he had married. That Katy had been kind, generous, compassionate, loving and loyal. Katy had been there for him every step of the way during the idol competition and for fourteen months since the competition ended. After which, Katy subtly changed, becoming a little more demanding and complaining about the amount of time he spent working on his music. Katy always wanted to go out to all the celebrity hangouts and parties while Kris preferred to avoid them. Kris hated the fair-weather friendships fame created and having to worry that someone was only trying to use him to further their own career.

Particularly during the last seven months, Katy had become almost impossible to live with, exploding at him for every little thing he did. Kris had instinctively turned to Adam and the unwavering love and support the man gave him.  Kris had found himself spending more and more time with Adam, ignoring the resulting raised eyebrows. Barely a week went by when he didn’t see Adam or spend at least two hours talking to him. In a fit of pique Katy had once called Adam his obsession but hours later she had apologised saying she was just in a bad mood because she had a difficult scene to shoot the next morning and didn’t mean anything by it.

Kris was startled when Adam pressed a tissue in his hand, causing him to instinctively wipe his eyes, brushing away the tears he hadn’t even known were falling. Kris found himself doing all the right movies during the service, even though he wasn’t focused on it. Peter had asked him if he would like to give the eulogy but Kris hadn’t felt up to it emotionally, he was still hurt and angry by Katy’s actions and feared it would come across. Whilst Kris knew details of Katy’s affair would probably come out during the trial, he wanted to keep Katy’s promiscuity from her parents as long as possible. They were nice people and hearing the truth about Katy would destroy them.

Once the funeral was finished Kris was eager to go back to his family home where a small private gathering was being to say their last goodbyes to Katy and remember her. Kris solemnly walked out of the crematory, frowning at the waiting press. He was disgusted that the press would intrude on Katy’s funeral showing no respect for her or for the mourners. Adam and Kris quickly left the cemetery, not even looking at the press.

*******

Kris let out a long sigh as he and Adam walked into his hotel room, relived that the funeral was over and he was away from the people insincerely saying how sorry they were for his loss and that they were there if he wanted to talk. The last two hours had been torture, he had faced nothing but scorn and anger from a number of Katy’s friends and relatives, especially her parents.

“What can I do?” Adam asked desperately, knowing Kris needed something to help him.

Kris said brokenly, “Just hold me and help me forget.”

Adam quickly took Kris’s hand, leading the way to the sofa, once there he sat down and pulled Kris down into his arms. Adam had no idea how much time had passed before Kris fell asleep, all the pain and anger marshalled away until it was needed. Adam remained completely still for fear of waking up the exhausted man, Adam resolved to make sure Kris got through this without being ravaged by the world.

“Can I move in with you when we get back to LA? I can’t go into that house again.” Kris said hesitantly.

“Of course,” Adam said quickly, already dreading the headlines it would cause.

*******

Putting down his phone Adam turned to Kris with a smirk saying, “I found out who took the pictures. Do you want to know or should I deal with it alone?”

Kris was amazed since he pictures had only been published a week ago, apparently Adam had more contacts than he knew about. The thought crossed his mind that Adam must be a terrifying enemy to have.

“Just tell me,” Kris said tiredly

Adam said softly, “Sean James.”

“Fuck!” Kris said angrily, thinking of the man who had been part of his band for the last year.

Adam said darkly, “Don’t worry, I’ve already had a word with a few people. He will be lucky to get a job in a club within weeks never mind working for a major artist.”

“Thanks. I'll have the company fire him. Do you want to order something? I’ve in the mood for Chinese or Thai.”

“Thai it is. You go and get changed into something comfortable while I order our food,” Adam ordered, gently pushing the man towards the bathroom.

Forty minutes later when Kris walked back into the room, Adam had just placed two square plates piled with delicious smelling food onto the table. Kris smiled sheepishly at his stomach’s loud grumble of appreciation. The pair took their seats at the table and started eating in a companionable silence.

*******

Two months later Kris found himself unable to breathe as he stood outside the doors of the courtroom, he had no idea what was going to happen but he would make sure Hamilton suffered. The trial alone was painful enough, he couldn’t believe Katy was so lost...so depressed that she had wanted to kill herself for the nine months she had been planning her death. He was both amazed and disgusted that Katy had plotted to ruin him months ago by seducing Hamilton and making him her slave. Hamilton’s attorney had asserted that he was innocent of murder due to diminished capacity due to Katy’s actions. The most memorable part of the trial for him was when he had to read the excerpt from Katy’s diary and learnt how she had come up with the idea to ruin him and Adam.

**Flashback**

The defence attorney Patrick Reid said seriously, “Mr Allen, how would you describe your marriage to Katy?”

“Good,” Kris answered remembering the advice to keep his answers short and to the point if possible.

“Did you ever cheat on your wife?”

The DA Robert Merton said quickly, “Objection, this has no relevance, your honour.”

“This goes to the character of the witness.” Reid explained calmly.

The judge said firmly, “I'll allow it. Mr Allen, please answer the question.”

“No. I have never been unfaithful.”

Picking up an evidence bag containing “May I present defence exhibit A. A diary recovered from the Allen home, which forensics have proven was written by Katy Allen. Mr Allen, please read the entry highlighted.”

Kris looked down at the entry in shock, now a lot made sense, Katy’s weird behaviour and her subsequent affair. It was obvious to him that he was in some way responsible for her death.

Kris solemnly read the entry, “Kris had gone to Adam’s place to write a new song for his Cold Heart album and I found Kris’s favourite notebook, the one he uses most for writing. I decided to drop it off and now I wish I hadn’t.

I used Kris’s key to get in, not wanting to disturb their work – I know how focused Kris is when he gets in the songwriter mentality. They were sitting on the sofa, Adam’s head was propped up by some pillows as he hummed a melody with his eyes closed. Holding a pen and paper Kris was lying on top of him with his head on Adam’s chest.

It hurt to see how...right they looked lying there, as if it was something they had been doing for years. I listened as they talked in the familiar and annoying shorthand they had developed, they didn’t even had to finish a sentence to explain something, they could follow each other’s thoughts so clearly. Kris and I can’t do that.

I hate Kris for doing this to me and I hate Adam for stealing Kris. I should have known something was wrong when he started spending nights, sometimes whole weekends with Adam. I dismissed it since they are best friends and Kris needs someone to talk to music with and I am **not** that person. I should have stopped them seeing each other somehow.

I had to leave before they saw me, I don’t want to lose Kris...lose the life I have with him. Being with Kris has given me the life I always wanted...fame, money and security. I won’t let him get away with treating me like a fool though. I am not going to divorce him but I will make his life miserable. I will give my life, if it allows me to have my revenge.”

“Your wife apparently believed you are in a relationship with Adam Lambert. Are you?” Reid asked slyly.

“Objection,” Merton said quickly.

“I withdraw my last remark,” Reid said seriously.

**End Flashback**

“Are you ready to go in?” Adam asked as he and Kris stared at the imposing doors.

“Yeah,” Kris said with a nervous smile before opening the door.

The courtroom was full of people, including a large number of reporters and members of the public who just wanted to gawk. Spying the pew that he had come to regard as theirs was free, Adam led the way to the familiar, uncomfortable seats. Once they were settled, Kris and Adam waited with baited breath for the verdict to be announced.

The judge looked at the jury, “I have been informed that you have reached a verdict."

The foreman, a forty year old southern man stood saying, "We have, Your Honour."

"Will the defendant please rise,” The judge said, waiting for the man and his attorney to stand before continuing, “Would the foreman of the jury please read the verdict aloud.”

“We on September 26th 2012 find the defendant, Jonathan Paul Hamilton guilty of first degree murder.”

Hamilton let out a cry of rage and denial as his attorney tried to calm him.

Kris let out a sigh of relief as he heard the verdict, finally it was over and Katy’s killer had been brought to justice. He could only hope that the end of the case would help free him from his pain and allow him to face the future. With Adam hot on his heels Kris quickly made his way out of the courtroom, knowing the sentencing would be done another day.

Outside the courthouse, the men fought their way through the salivating reporters all eager to get his reaction and yet again, eager to explore the nature of their relationship. Ignoring the questions hurled their way, Kris and Adam got into the older man’s car and sped away towards his apartment.

*******

After nine months and with the help of his family, friends and mainly Adam, Kris felt ready to take the next step in his relationship with Adam. He knew Adam had loved him for years just as he had loved the older man. Kris had just thought Adam was going to always be out of his reach so he had been content with being Adam’s best friend.

Knowing Adam was going to attend a premiere for the new Matt Damon thriller in around five hours, Kris decided to surprise him by being his date. Adam’s agent had arranged for Owen Moore, the only other openly gay musician on their books, to go as his date but a quick call from Kris would soon end those plans.

Kris grabbed his phone and sent a quick text message to his agent briefly saying that he was going as Adam’s date and to get rid of Owen Moore. He quickly switched off his phone to stop the inevitable flummoxed call from her, it would make a nice change for her to have something to get worked up about.

Kris rushed into the bedroom and tried to figure out what to wear. Adam was already used to his fashion sense so at least he wouldn’t have to wear something uncomfortable. Kris ran his hands through the clothes in his wardrobe, eventually pulling out the pair of black jeans Adam had once said made his ass look amazing and the top Adam had bought him a couple of weeks ago. Kris worriedly looked at his gift for Adam, hoping Adam wouldn’t think he was being too sappy.

By time Kris finished getting dressed, there was just enough time to call Adam’s normal limo driver and make sure the man picked him up instead of Owen. Kris scrambled through his phonebook for the number he had wrote down weeks ago. Finding the number, Kris dialled and anxiously paced as he waited for the call to be answered.

Kris said seriously, “Hi Eamon, it’s Kris Allen. I'm going to the premiere instead of Owen, so can you pick me up before you get Adam.”

“Sure, will you be ready in twenty minutes?”

“Yeah, bye man.” Kris said quickly.

“See you then,” Eamon said before ending the call.

*******

Adam waited for the car to pull to stop with his public, rock star smile in place already dreading going out with some fame hungry pop star. Just because the man was gay didn’t mean that Adam wanted to date him but the label insisted it would give Owen exposure and make Adam be more approachable, he wasn’t sure what that meant.

Getting into the car Adam’s mouth fell open in shock when he saw Kris waiting for him, holding out a black rose of all things. Adam took the rose and stared at Kris, hoping that it meant what he thought it meant.

“Thanks, it’s beautiful Kris.”

Kris said honestly, “Just like you. Adam, I am in love with you and I want you to be mine forever.”

“Forever sounds good to me,” Adam said breathlessly, pulling Kris towards him.

Adam’s lips met Kris’s in a passionate kiss, fuelled by years of desire and need. Their tongues duelled as the pair moved ever closer, Adam hissed in pleasure as Kris’s hands started to wander. Knowing his control was close to shattering, Adam broke the kiss.

“Why are you stopping?”

Adam purred, “Because I am so close to getting this limo turned around so I can take you home and fuck you until you scream my name.”

Kris felt himself harden at Adam’s words and willed on trying to get rid of his erection, he couldn’t turn up at the premiere hard. It was bad enough that they were going to turn up with kiss swollen lips and rumpled clothes, which would leave no doubts as to what they were doing.

“Kris, are you sure about coming out so soon? We can wait a while, we’ve only just started dating.”

“I'm sure, Adam. Anyway, we’ve been in love with each other for years, now we’re just acting on it. However they treat us can’t be any worse than the shit we have already had to put up with.”

“Yeah. So are you ready to go out and wow the masses, love?”

“Of course,” Kris said with an easy grin.

The limo stopped and Adam opened the door, getting out first to the flashing of cameras. Adam grinned widely as Kris got out of the car and took his hand, together the pair made their way up the red carpet.

E news reporter Nathanial, said with a smile, “Adam and Kris, so nice to see you both. It’s nice to see you two are still close friends.”

Grinning widely Kris said, “We’re not friends. Adam is my...lover, partner, boyfriend...whatever you want to call him. All you need to know is that he is mine.”

“And Kris is mine.” Adam said swiftly.

“Well congratulations. I hope you are very happy together.” Nathanial said honestly.

“We will be,” Kris said sincerely.

Kris and Adam walked on, eagerly anticipating a future filled with love, passion and joy.

Epilogue

Nine years later

“Kris, close the door!” Adam said urgently on hearing his love come in.

Kris closed the door seconds before Annabelle ran into the room, with a wide grin. He picked up their little mischief maker who was covered in chocolate and was apparently determined not to have a bath. Like most children, Annabelle was able to run as soon as she mastered walking, exhausting Adam and Kris.

“Hey Belle, I’ve missed you today. Have you been a good girl for your Papa?” Kris grinned widely.

Annabelle quickly nodded saying, “I really good. We played ball and I sing. Love, Daddy.”

“I love you too, precious.” Kris said kissing her forehead, the only part of her face not covered in chocolate.

Walking into the lounge Adam said, “Anna, let’s go and get you dressed and looking even prettier than normal for your birthday party.”

Annabelle looked up at her Papa with an excited look in her eyes, “Presents!.Ry Ry give me chocolate. `Lis coming?

Adam nodded, “Uncle Ryan and Auntie Alison are both coming to your party. Now let’s go and find you something to wear, angel.”

Hugging her Daddy one last time, Annabelle ran to her Papa, eager to get dressed for her party. She wanted to see Uncle RyRy, he always got her chocolate and her Auntie Lis always got her princess books.

Tapping her foot impatiently Annabelle said, “Hurry Papa!”

She urgently pulled Adam towards the bathroom, she had to have her bath and put on her princess dress.

Kris grinned at the sight of their three year old daughter dragging Adam away, her eyes shining with excitement. It was the same look Adam got when they went clothes shopping, it was adorable on them both. Annabelle was a perfect blend of him and Adam, she had his laid back attitude and Adam’s impulsive streak.

Kris quickly set about getting everything ready for the party luckily, they had already set up most of the decorations in the large dining room so it wouldn’t take too long.

Two hours later, Annabelle was running around excitedly as the first of the guests arrived for the party, she squealed on seeing it was her Uncle Ryan and leapt at him.

Ryan caught the excited three year old with a laugh, sometimes Annabelle made him think about having a child of his own. The only problem with that plan was that he would have to find someone to settle down with and after having his heart stomped on by his ex-boyfriend, he couldn’t imagine dating anyone seriously for a long time.

“Presents?” Annabelle asked expectantly.

“You’ll get them after your cake,” Adam reassured as he walked over to greet his friend.

“Princess cake?” Annabelle asked excitedly.

“You’ll have to wait and see, Belle. Now, it looks like Erin, George and Sharon are here,” Kris said as the girls walked in with their mom.

Soon the party was in full swing with the room full of excited, hyperactive three year olds whose parents smiled indulgently and a little relieved that they wouldn’t have to tidy up the mess. Annabelle was having a wonderful birthday, Alison had helped them all dress up as princesses and they all had sparkly tiaras.

Adam gestured to the light switch and Kris turned it off, as Adam walked in with a pink castle birthday cake. Annabelle squealed in excitement when she saw the cake, blowing out the candles as quickly as possible so she could get to the presents on the table.

Seeing the excitement on his daughter’s face, Kris said, “Time for presents now, Belle.”

“YAY!” Annabelle shouted as people brought over presents.

Annabelle tore into the presents, paper surrounding her. Fifteen minutes later all the presents were opened and she was playing with a box. Kris grinned seeing she wasn’t really interested in the toys yet, not really surprising given her age but she would soon be playing with them.

Two hours later, the party was over and Annabelle was in bed dreaming of playing with all her new toys. Walking back to the lounge, Kris snuggled on the sofa next to Adam, once again marvelling at how lucky he was to have such an amazing family. He and Adam had a wonderful life together and after thinking it over decided they wanted a child, luckily it was easy to find a surrogate.

Although some might think it crazy, Kris wouldn’t change anything that had happened to him in the past. All the pain and heartache he had suffered made him into the man he was proud to see looking back at him in the mirror. Although he would never be happy that Katy had died, her death had allowed him to find the great love of his life in Adam.

The End


End file.
